


anger

by packrat



Series: anger, regret and everything that comes after [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 2nd person POV, Anger, F/F, Hurt, eves pov, im sorry, just hurt, no happy ending, post bridge scene yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packrat/pseuds/packrat
Summary: she walks away in this one
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: anger, regret and everything that comes after [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842973
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	anger

**Author's Note:**

> haven’t proof read sorry, if there’s obvious mistakes lmk

Maybe you turn around because you know you’ve made the wrong choice and you won’t be able to live with yourself if you don’t tell her that you’ve changed your mind. That you want her face in your life because as she’s said, it is a very beautiful face. Maybe, you just want to see her one last time. Maybe, you want to see her walk off into nothingness forever. You turn and you’re disappointed when she hasn’t turned around yet. Realization hitting you that she intends to keep her promise to leave. To help you make it stop. 

Then her steps slow. Maybe, the same thoughts running through her mind as they do through yours. 

She turns and for the flash of a second she smiles but then it falters just as quick as it came. Her brows furrow and her mouth presses into a thin line. She stares at you, studies you. And you hope that you are showing her that you’ve changed your mind. 

Choices, Jaime’s words echo in your mind. It’s all about choices. 

You choose her. So you take a step into her direction. 

“No,” she says, loudly. No. She holds her hand out, signaling you to stop. 

As if you’re not allowed to change your mind and turn around. As if you’re not allowed to choose her instead of a life that’s devoid of her. 

“You wanted me gone. I was almost gone, Eve. You can’t change your mind like the weather changes here in London.” 

She is angry now, you understand. Because you’ve hurt her by asking her to make it stop. By telling her that all you see is her, over and over again. That every thought begins or ends with her. That your heart beats for her. Always only for her. 

The look in her eyes is unreadable at first but then she steps closer, feet stomping instead of stepping, you can feel them reverberate under your feet. She is furious. 

You think back to her words, that you are the same. If you are the same then she must feel like her skin is on fire. Not only her skin but like she’s been set alight from the inside and all she wants is to scream. To scream and punch something, break something. Scream even more. Everything is red and hazy and all she feels is this rage eating her up inside out.

You see that her fists are clenching and unclenching. Nails burrowing into the skin of her palms and then she stands before you. 

A fireball of fury. 

“You don’t get to choose,” she says. “Not this time. You always get to pick and choose and take what you want and leave everything that’s not convenient for you behind.” This time, she proclaims, she gets to choose. 

You nod. 

“Can’t you say anything,” she asks. “Don’t you have words? You always have to say something, rarely stop talking.” And she’s right. 

She steps even closer, so close that she stares down at you, chest to chest and it should be intimidating but it isn’t. 

She’s right and you know it. You always take take take and rarely ever give. It’s all you’re used to and if you’re the same she should understand because there’s things she’s been used to all her life. And you want to give right now but you also want to take. You want to take more than you want to give. Selfish as always.

So you kiss her. It’s all teeth and tongue and biting your bottom lip and maybe you are bleeding right now but you know she needs to feel like she has the control. So you let her. Then hands are on your shoulders and they push. You away. 

You stumble a few steps before you regain your balance and stare at her with something you hope comes across as disbelief.

”No,“ she repeats. “No. You don’t get to take.” 

And then she turns around and leaves.


End file.
